Gone
by Buffy McCracken
Summary: Natsu went over seas with Happy, Wendy and Charlie, and Gajeel and Lilly and unknowingly left a pregnant Lucy behind. What will he find when he comes back? Please read and review! If you get bored after the first chapter I swear it gets better!
1. Prologue

**Decided I wanted to fix the way I wrote some parts. It's not that different (the story. The length of the chapters is different. More details is all). Just thought it would flow better this way.**

**Anyways, I sadly don't own Fairy Tail.**

**On with the edited version! Sorry that if the people that've already read it get a little confused.**

The guild was so empty without the three Dragon Slayers and their cats. They had left eight months ago to go look for their dragon 'parents', because there were many rumors that the dragons had come back and were living over seas. So Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy along with Happy, Lilly, and Charlie had left on a ship headed over seas eight months ago. But the night before they left Lucy and Natsu had a little too much to drink and Lucy wound up pregnant.

So now Lucy's eight months pregnant and Natsu is over seas and has no idea the he's going to be a father within the month.

Lucy currently couldn't take any jobs so the entire guild's chipping in to pay her rent. Lisanna, Mirajane and Levy were going wild redecorating for the baby's arrival.

**Sorry everyone. Just a mini intro. The others will get fixed and go up after this one. **

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	2. Twins!

**I did a time lapse for this chapter; it's not a long one, just one month. Again this is an edited chapter, sorry everyone who's already read it. I didn't change very much in my opinion. Hope you people read this. I spent time on this part you know! I don't own Fairy Tail Wish I did. Hope you like the edited version .**

**-One month time lapse-**

Lucy was sitting at the bar in the guild when the her water broke and the compressions started.

"AHH!" Lucy cried out in pain.

"Lucy!" yelled Gray. "What's wrong?'

"Baby," gasped Lucy.

"What?" said Erza.

"Baby." Lucy repeats in pain.

"What?" says Gray and Erza.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Lucy screams.

Erza almost faints. Gray and the rest of the guild panic. All that can be heard in the hall is "THE BABY'S COMING! HELP! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"Everybody calm down!" Laxus yells.

Everyone snaps to attention immediately.

"Now, we need to get Lucy to the hospital. Meaning someone better carry her." Laxus continued.

"I'll carry her." Announced Gray.

And so with Gray carrying Lucy bridal style the entire guild ran through the streets trying to get to the hospital.

It seemed like forever but they finally arrived at the hospital.

Lucy was rushed in to a room with Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna and Levy in tow.

Hours of screaming, yelling and swearing later Lucy was holding twins, a boy and a girl. The girl had thin pink hair with eyes exactly like Lucy's. The boy had fine blonde hair and eyes that reminded Lucy of Natsu's.

"Never thought you were gonna have two of them." Says Levy.

"I didn't think so either." Said Lucy.

"Oh well. They're both cute." Said Mira intently staring at the twins.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Asks Erza.

"Well," says Lucy. "I have always liked the names Rin and Sasuke."

"Those are nice names," says Levy. "But what are you gonna do about their last names? Are gonna name them Heartfilia or Dragneel?"

"I think I'll name them after their father." Mused Lucy. "It's not like he knew I was pregnant. That and he didn't do anything bad to me. He's really naïve you know. And I kinda think that Rin and Sasuke Dragneel sounds better than Rin and Sasuke Heartfilia."

"Rin and Sasuke Dragneel… You know what?" says Mira. "I like it!"

"Do you want to show them to the guild?" asks Levy. "I mean they have been waiting for hours and I think they are gonna die from all the waiting."

"Before you do that," says the nurse as she enters. "I need you to fill out these papers neatly please."

After Lucy finished filling out the papers Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy and Lucy, who was holding Rin and Sasuke, walked in to the waiting room.

**Again really short, sorry that's just my writing style. Hope you like it and keep reading the edited version **

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	3. The name Dragneel

**Hey! So you like it? This one is either really edited or I never put up its other version. I'm also too lazy to check coz I'd have to go ashore and find a secure Internet connection. So yea. Don't own Fairy Tail. **

Laxus looked up to see Lucy holding twins. 'Twins?' he thinks. The girl had pink hair and the boy was blonde. "So what are their names?" he asks while walking towards the group of girls.

His statement makes everyone in the waiting room that's part of the guild look up and stare. It took but a moment for everyone to crowd Lucy and her gang of girls. People where saying things like "congrats!", "What are their names?" and "They're so cute!"

The crowding easily annoyed the Titania who yelled "Everybody shut up and back off!"

Everyone immediately shut up and took at least three steps back.

"So what are their names?" Laxus repeats.

"Well. The girl is Rin Dragneel and the boy is Sasuke Dragneel." Says Lucy.

"I'm surprised that you named them Dragneel after Natsu left." Said Evergreen.

"I'm not." Says Lisanna. "It's a cool name. Sounds almost like dragon. Which makes sense because Natsu is a Dragon Slayer."

"So this is where everyone is." Says Gildarts. "When no one was in the guild I was worried. I had to ask someone on the streets where you guys were. They said at the hospital so I got really worried about you Cana!"

Gildarts glomps Cana.

After a while of fighting to get Gildarts off of Cana. Gildarts asks "so why are you here?"

"Lucy just had twins" explains Lisanna.

"Really?" says Gildarts. "Who is the father?"

"Natsu is." Says Erza.

"Ah. Congrats Natsu! You're a father like me!" cheers Gildarts while looking for him so he could give him a congratulations hug.

After the guild was unnaturally quite, acting odd and Gildarts not being able to find Natsu; Gildarts asks "where is Natsu?"

An awkward silence later Gray says "The Flame Bastard ditched Lucy and the guild to go over seas with the cats and other Dragon Slayers to go look for their 'Dragons'."

"Natsu?" says Gildarts. "That can't be true. Natsu is too good and honest to do that."

**Again really short coz it's my style. I know some authors write over 10X what I do but then if I tried it'd be boring and weird, so I stop now. R&R plz **

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	4. Moving on

**In B.C. right now. But probably not while you're reading this! Writing this part like a diary entry I guess. :/**

**Anyways thank you all for reading/favouriteing/**

**Following this story! I appreciate the fact that people actually read my randomness! I don't know about you guys but I see the story when I read it but I live the story when I right it. It's entertaining for me too! I don't own Fairy Tail. **

**Wish I did. But I don't. have fun reading! **

"where is Natsu?"

An awkward silence later Gray says "The Flame Bastard ditched Lucy and the guild to go over seas with the cats and other Dragon Slayers to go look for their 'Dragons'."

"Natsu?" says Gildarts. "That can't be true. Natsu is too good and honest to do that."

"Gray!" yells Lucy. "That's not true. He didn't know!"

After Lucy left the hospital she didn't show up at the guilds much, and when she did it was because she needed someone to babysit. The entire guild was chipping in to pay Lucy's rent and Lucy was grateful for that. It was hard to raise children she didn't plan on having.

Soon after everyone forgot about the three dragon slayers and focused on there own lives. Gray and Juvia started going out while Erza and Jellal saw each other in secret. Evergreen and Elfman announced that they were getting married for real. And Mira and Freed started falling for each other.

Laxus came by Lucy's house a lot to check up on her and help out. Lisanna was also a frequent visitor.

The guilds world turned perfectly without the three dragon slayers.

Today was the anniversary of the dragon slayers departure. No one but Lucy, Lisanna and Laxus remembered. Everyone else was too busy with their new found romances.

Laxus and Lisanna where at Lucy's again.

"I can't believe they left a year ago. I wonder when we will see them again." Says Lisanna

"Probably not for a long time." Says Laxus.

"Aww. You don't know that Laxus." Whines Lisanna

"He's right Lisanna. The new land could be huge and dangerous. We don't know what will happen to them. They could never come back. And if they do it won't be soon." Says Lucy

"You're too pessimistic." Says Lisanna.

**Hope you like it minna! It took a while to write to cherish it! It may be short…**

"**WHO'S SMALLER THAN A BEAN!?"**

"**Edward!? Why are you here? This isn't your story! Go away!" *Pushes Ed away.**

**Sorry about that. So yea it may be short but it's sweet **** (I hope)**

**I'm gonna keep working on the new chapters.**

**Bye ;)**

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	5. With the Dragon Slayers

**Hey Minna! What's up? I know. I know. For a normal person the sky is up. Dumb question I know. So anyways. New chapter here. Hope you like it as much as I do. ****I still don't own Fairy Tail but Rin and Sasuke Dragneel are mine. Mwahahaha! :)**

The entire surrounding world was aflame. Volcanic eruptions caused the earth to burn. This new world was very strange. Everywhere the dragon slayers went in this region was either molten or burning.

Natsu liked this region of the new world very much, because he was always able to refuel his magic supply. Charlie and Happy were carrying Wendy because she couldn't take the heat that was closer to the earth. Gajeel was currently melting and Lily was flipping out.

The three dragon slayers had left Fiore over two years ago, because of the rumors of dragons in the new world. They had hoped that they would find their dragon parents and reunite with them and be forever by their side. They three of them had left knowing that they may never see their guild mates again. This saddened them but they had accepted it.

**Extremely short because the next chapter didn't go well next to this one. Sorry. Promise to get the next chapter up at most ten minutes after this one goes up **

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	6. Wendy's back?

**As hopefully promised. I should have uploaded and added this chapter within ten minutes of the last one! So like my story minna? If not then don't read it anymore. No hating please. I know my writing/editing is. But you have to deal with it. Now on with the chapter. I only own Rin and Sasuke Dragneel. (I didn't name him after Sasuke Uchiha.)**

Lucy was having trouble with the twins. They were two years old and both had inherited fire dragon slaying magic from their father and were trashing Lucy's apartment because they didn't know how to control it yet.

Lucy needed to find someone who would be able to train them to control it. The only problem was that Laxus was away on a hundred years quest and the real dragon slayers weren't even on the continent plus the fact that there are no dragons either. So Lucy was in a real pinch trying to find a way to seal or partly seal their magic.

"**CRASH!"**

"Rin! Sasuke!" yelled Lucy, "what was that?!"

In the three years the dragon slayers were gone Elfman and Evergreen got married and had a child. Gray and Juvia were married and expecting. Erza and Jellal were engaged. And Mirajane and Freed were off and on again.

The guild was it's usually self today. Cana was drunk and so was the Master. Gray was fighting with Elfman over whose wife was the best. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Mira and Lisanna were at the bar serving Lucy while her kids wrecked havoc. Jet and Droy were fighting over Levy. Levy was missing Gajeel. Gildarts was trying to glomp Cana. Everything was it's new normal self.

All of a sudden the doors open. In comes a small figure saying it's signature catch fraise 'Aye, sir!' followed by another small figure saying 'You never did grow up did you?' the other figure that was quite a bit taller just giggled.

Everyone was shocked speechless. They couldn't believe their eyes. Were they really back? For real?

"W-w-Wendy? I-is that you?" asked Lucy.

**Ok. So I hope you like it. And I hope you read my authors note. Anyways. Please review!**

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


	7. Where's everyone else?

**K. So new chapter! Exciting right!? So another shor- sorry Allen, I didn't mean you. So unlong chapter then. Very unlong chapter. **

**Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. Read and review **

"Lucy!" yelled a small figure, assumedly Happy, before it glomped her.

After Lucy's head stopped spinning from the fall she noticed that the small figure was indeed Happy. "Happy." She said. "You're really back."

"Aye!" said Happy.

"Lucy-chan, it's been a while." Says a much older looking Wendy.

"Wendy. It's really you!" says Lucy while hugging her.

"Wendy!" Says everyone as they rush over to welcome home their beloved sky dragon slayer.

"Minna!" says Wendy happily. "I've missed you!"

After the moments full of joy and crying had passed Levy asked "But where is Gajeel?"

"And Natsu-nii?" adds Romeo.

Everyone quieted down after this was said. They all started to look around to see if the said two plus Pantherlily were going to pop out and surprise them. Wendy just sweat-dropped. What was she gonna tell them?

**K, I feel like being kind of mean and ending it here. That and I don't really have much more to say at the moment. This is just what was saved on my computer. Sorry, I know it has been months and all you get is a couple lines. Really sorry (please don't kill me).**

** ~BuffyMcCracken **


End file.
